Ortus III
is the sixth episode of the Summer 2013 anime known as . It was aired on August 10, 2013. Short Summary Ai arrives at the citadel and much to her horror witnesses Kiriko removing the covers blocking Ulla's sense of sight at which point her gaze extracts the life from the people, who are hence reborn as undead. Just as Ulla turns her gaze upon Ai, Julie rescues her at the last second, and are joined by the man in the lion mask. The man explains that Ulla is Koroshiohake, with her power of death being Ortus's dark nature. Ai refuses to believe that Ulla knows the true nature of her power, believing that Ulla had been deceived just as she was, at which point Kiriko appears and confirms this whilst accepting responsibility for the deception. Kiriko further explains his desire to protect Ulla from the harsh reality of their world ever since being appointed as her teacher by Ortus's elders and that he wants the deception to last until Ulla remains as the last living human, thus making her powers meaningless. Ai counters by remembering Kizuna's fear but Kiriko remains adamant in his decision due to his love for Ulla and instead questions whether Ai would have had the same resolve. That same night, Ai visits Ulla in the castle and reveals the truth about Ortus and both of their powers, which is confirmed by a saddened Kiriko. Ulla explains to them of suspecting something had always been kept hidden from her, but chooses to contently accept everything; her ability, Kiriko's painful task, Ortus's nature and herself, only lamenting of being unable to truly interact with Ai as friends should, but embraces her nonetheless through Kiriko. Afterwards, Ulla takes Ai, Julie and Scar to visit her older sister Celica Hecmatika; a baby frozen in time. Kiriko explains that Ulla's mother hatefully wished death upon all humans at her deathbed, granting the unborn Ulla her power; which was rejected by her twin, Celica. Finally much to everyone's shock, Scar realizes Celica had been calling out to her, and upon Scar's touch, the child enters the flow of time. In the epilogue, Ulla reveals that she had known Celica was simply waiting for the right person at which point Scar adopts Celica as her daughter with Ulla's blessing. The next day, Ai and co. leave Ortus with man of the lion mask watching in the distance with a floating companion and remarking that he and Ai are one in the same. Image Gallery ep06 00001.png ep06 00002.png ep06 00003.png ep06 00004.png ep06 00005.png ep06 00006.png ep06 00007.png ep06 00008.png ep06 00009.png ep06 00010.png ep06 00011.png ep06 00012.png ep06 00013.png ep06 00014.png ep06 00015.png ep06 00016.png ep06 00017.png ep06 00018.png ep06 00019.png ep06 00020.png ep06 00021.png ep06 00022.png ep06 00023.png ep06 00024.png ep06 00025.png ep06 00026.png ep06 00028.png ep06 00029.png ep06 00030.png ep06 00031.png ep06 00032.png ep06 00033.png ep06 00034.png ep06 00035.png ep06 00036.png ep06 00037.png ep06 00038.png ep06 00039.png ep06 00040.png ep06 00041.png ep06 00042.png ep06 00043.png ep06 00044.png ep06 00045.png ep06 00046.png ep06 00047.png ep06 00048.png ep06 00049.png ep06 00050.png ep06 00051.png ep06 00052.png ep06 00053.png ep06 00054.png ep06 00055.png ep06 00056.png ep06 00057.png ep06 00059.png ep06 00060.png ep06 00061.png ep06 00062.png ep06 00063.png ep06 00064.png ep06 00065.png ep06 00066.png ep06 00067.png ep06 00068.png ep06 00069.png ep06 00070.png ep06 00071.png ep06 00072.png ep06 00073.png ep06 00074.png ep06 00075.png ep06 00076.png ep06 00077.png ep06 00078.png ep06 00079.png ep06 00080.png ep06 00081.png ep06 00082.png ep06 00083.png ep06 00085.png ep06 00086.png ep06 00087.png ep06 00088.png ep06 00089.png ep06 00090.png ep06 00091.png ep06 00092.png ep06 00093.png ep06 00094.png ep06 00095.png ep06 00096.png ep06 00097.png ep06 00098.png ep06 00099.png ep06 00100.png ep06 00101.png ep06 00102.png ep06 00103.png ep06 00104.png ep06 00105.png ep06 00106.png ep06 00107.png ep06 00108.png ep06 00109.png ep06 00110.png ep06 00111.png ep06 00112.png ep06 00113.png ep06 00114.png ep06 00115.png ep06 00116.png ep06 00117.png ep06 00118.png ep06 00119.png ep06 00120.png ep06 00121.png ep06 00122.png ep06 00123.png ep06 00124.png ep06 00125.png ep06 00126.png ep06 00127.png ep06 00128.png ep06 00129.png ep06 00130.png ep06 00131.png ep06 00132.png ep06 00133.png ep06 00134.png ep06 00137.png Video Streaming (English)= Courtesy of jake shields |-| Streaming (Raw)= Courtesy of Lisyanne Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime Category:Online Streaming